


So Fuckin' Domestic

by Blackbeyond



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hartwin Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hartwin Week: Day Six- Domestic</i>
</p><p>A quiet day together where Harry teaches Eggsy a recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fuckin' Domestic

“I don’t get the difference between t’pink one and the regular one,” Eggsy states, staring at the two containers of salt on the table counter. The smaller container read ‘Himalayan Pink Salt’, while the other was simple kosher salt. Harry leans against the counter by the stove, watching over a beef bone set in simmering liquid as Eggsy tastes the pink salt.

“I can’t taste t’difference either,” Eggsy pouts.

“It’s a matter of minerals,” Harry explains, putting a lid over the pot the beef broth was simmering in. “Pink Himalayan Salt is shown to have a natural richness of Iodine and other minerals that reduce some health risks such as blood pressure and may support libido.”

“So you cook wiv it to stay horny?” Eggsy asks cheekily, grinning at his lover.

“Eggsy,” Harry scolds playfully, wrapping his arms around the young man. “I don’t need any kind of enhancements when you’re around.”

“Oh I know bruv.” Eggsy leans back into Harry’s embrace and sighs, the warmth of Harry’s body and the smell of the broth permeating his senses. This was the first time the two had been able to find time to just enjoy each other’s company in the past few months. Harry was just always so busy trying to reorganize Kingsman and helping Merlin find and train more candidates. Not to mention, Eggsy had taken on Harry’s old Knight postion, making quick work of missions as Galahad.

It was nice to be able to spend a day alone with Harry.

“Alright, now you gotta show me what t’do wiv the salt,” Eggsy says suddenly, turning his attention back to the task at hand. Harry had promised to teach him to cook today since they had time together, and today’s lesson was how to make a bone broth that could be utilized in different recipes.

“Of course,” Harry murmurs, pressing his lips to the side of Eggsy’s neck before going to grab ingredients from the refrigerator. “We’re going to need to prep the produce first.”

He places a variety of vegetables before Eggsy, along with a small selection of ginger, lemongrass, and mushrooms. Harry goes about showing Eggsy how to peel and cut the ginger, as well as how to remove the outer layer of the lemongrass so that the stalk could be added to the broth later.

“Smells good,” Eggsy murmurs when the aroma from the spices reach his nose. Harry smiles, bringing over fish sauce from the pantry while Eggsy goes to cube and dice the vegetables. The two move silently, enjoying the other’s presence as they continue their prep.

Once everything is done, Harry lifts the lid from the pot where the broth has begun to boil, the beef bone tumbling around in the liquid. “Now we combine everything,” Harry instructs, allowing Eggsy to start scooping ingredients into the pot. In just a few minutes the pot was stock full of ingredients and the boiling had gone down, the liquid drawing in the dry additions to the broth.

“Now wot?” Eggsy asks, sprinkling in the pink salt from earlier under Harry’s directions. Harry puts the lid on the pot and turning the heat down before he takes off his apron, hanging it on its designated hook on the kitchen wall.

“Now we wait. The longer the ingredients mull in the broth, the better it will taste,” Harry responds, taking Eggsy’s apron off as well to join his on the wall.

“So we just dump everything in an’ leave?” Eggsy clarifies as he and Harry walk into the living room.

“Precisely.” Harry sits on the couch and picks up the remote, coughing out his breath when Eggsy decides to sit on top of him. “Is this necessary Eggsy?”

“Mmmm,” Eggsy sighs, tangling his limbs with Harry’s and rubbing his cheek to the older man’s chest. Harry pets Eggsy’s hair, content with the mass of his lover weighing his down, leaving him anchored both figuratively and literally. He puts on a period movie, white noise in the background while he reads the newspaper. Eggsy doses off on his chest and Harry finds himself doing the same.

***

“This is good,” Eggsy moans during dinner that night, shoving another spoonful of broth into his mouth.

Surprisingly the kitchen hadn’t burned down while the two had napped. JB had barked and woken them up when the pot had boiled over, and Harry had bolted up and turned off the stove upon waking up, letting out a sigh of relief when he found that enough of the broth and substance was left for dinner.

“Slow down,” Harry chastises fondly, taking a small sip of the broth from his bowl. JB seems to echo the sentiment when he lets out a small bark between lapping at the soup Harry had put out for him.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy pouts, casting a betrayed look at his pug who merely continuing to enjoy his portion of the meal.

They finish their meal and bump hips with one another while they do the dishes, Harry washing the bowls while Eggsy rinses and dries the silverware.

“We’re so fuckin’ domestic,” Eggsy comments before bed, slipping off his shirt and cuddling up to Harry.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Harry says. He turns and spoons his younger lover, running a hand down Eggsy’s chest.

“Sleep,” Eggsy mumbles, eyes closing out of fatigue, swatting at Harry’s hand. “Don’t care if t’weird pink salt made ya horny.”

“Yes dear,” Harry laughs, and joins his lover in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.com) on tumblr!


End file.
